


In a Family Way Art

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Claire-centric, Cover Art, Digital Art, Elemental Magic, Gen, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Magical Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, WIP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: Artwork for Kribban's "In a Family Way," which features a magically impregnated Claire Novak and a helpful Rowena. This digital art was created for the 2018 WIP Big Bang.





	In a Family Way Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In A Family Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340866) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 



In Kribban's Supernatural fanfic, "In a Family Way," Claire Novak finds herself pregnant and nearly ready to deliver after a hunt for a witch goes terribly wrong. Seeking out the Winchesters for help, the boys come to realize a mystical pregnancy requires magical aid: enter Rowena. There is, of course, character development and danger looming around the corner, too, because this is Supernatural.

I absolutely loved creating art for Kribban's story during the 2018 WIP Big Bang. It was exactly the kind of story I knew I'd enjoy reading, so I was thrilled to get an early look. 

[LINK TO STORY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340866?view_full_work=true)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this art or the reference images used to create this digital work. Nor do I own the lovely text, including the "Vintage Frame" I used in the second work. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
